


You Are The Moon Surrounded by The Stars

by Nicki_otter52



Category: Black Panther (2018), Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Awesome Frigga (Marvel), BAMF Frigga (Marvel), Bottom Loki (Marvel), Clint Barton Needs a Hug, F/F, F/M, Hurt Clint Barton, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki whumpage, M/M, Multi, Odin (Marvel)'s Bad Parenting, Post-Avengers (2012), Protective Frigga (Marvel), Protective Thor (Marvel), Protective Tony Stark, Soft Loki, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is A Sweetheart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicki_otter52/pseuds/Nicki_otter52
Summary: "Please...somebody help me""Thor...mother...father..please save me from this hell""please forgive me"Loki didn't want to harm anyone, he didn't mean to KILL anyone, he didn't even want to rule. All Loki wanted was to love and be loved, to be told he was proud of, to be confident and proud of himself, to be praised even for only the smallest thing. But here he was, humiliated, scarred, disgraced, and an overall failure.Tony knew something was up with Loki when they locked him up in the cell on the S.H.I.E.L.D. He knew something when he looked into those eyes. Those eyes did not belong to the same man who ruthlessly destroyed and killed anything or anyone in his path. These eyes belonged to a person who was tortured, lonely, and who needed someone to help him from the dark.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Frigga | Freyja/Odin (Marvel), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Jane Foster/Thor, Loki & Loki's Children (Marvel), Loki & Odin (Marvel), Loki & Peter Parker, Loki/Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 61





	You Are The Moon Surrounded by The Stars

His whole body felt like it was on fire.

Every single breath, every movement, every single tingling sensation through his body felt as though his body was turned inside out and exposed like a raw nerve.

The thrashing that his body experienced was just the cherry on top of the _fucking_ cake as a low painful groan left his chapped, bleeding lips. Loki slowly opened his eyes and the quickly closed them shut from the penetrating light rays. He then opened them again, slowly tilting his head from left to right, looking around the room as he looked to see if the avengers were there so he could quickly _escape-_

Suddenly Loki gasped.

Escape = Freedom.

Freedom = no more Thanos and no more Thanos = no more control. _punishments. Torture._

Tears started to come Loki's as he realized he was free, that there were no more dark whispers in his mind to bend everyone to his rule, to return the tesseract, to gravelly remember what his consequences would be if he did not return _it_ to _him_ and he _failed._ A sob escaped his lips as the tears ran down his cheeks, the feeling of freedom all but brief as he sat up holding his face in his hands until he heard the pounding steps of people running up the stairs into the main room. Quickly Loki sat up, trying to gain the strength to get up on his feet before slumping down to the floor. "Hold it right there, brother" a gruff voice came from in front of him with his head slowly looking up. Thor's eyes met Loki's for the first time without them exchanging a word, the tension in the air was stifling until Thor let out a shaky breath falling to his knees in front of the closest person he thought he lost. "Loki...I thought you dead," Thor murmured as he cradled his face in both hands, "I thought you died immediately after falling off the bridge, just to hear that you came back three years later attacking Midgard," Thor softly wiped away the tears streaming down Loki's face. 

"I'm sorry Thor, I didn't want to attack Midgard, I tried hard to fight back, tried to give hints 

**Author's Note:**

> So...when I first started this story, this was the first story I made on this account. I know it looks absolutely foolish and silly for the way I typed it up but time was running out for when I just started so I to save it like it was, not realizing I published it.
> 
> So for the ones that hit my inbox telling me not to be such a troll and that the title seemed a little fishy...MY YOUR OWN BUSINESS AND DON'T LEAVE STUPID COMMENTS LIKE THAT IN MY INBOX!!!!!!
> 
> AN-KNEE-WHOOOOO I'm typing this up right now and will publish the first FULL chapter today, thank you very much and please be a little kinder to one another.


End file.
